A Better Way To Spend The Summer
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: oneshot:yugi,yami,and atemu are bored and its the day after school is out.all three are bored until atemu got an idea.... rated t and for the tiebraker of BED's contest.Mobiumshipping


Me:well im definately nervous. this is for the final tiebraker story for Black Egyptian Dragon's contest, its a Yami x Yugi x Atemu fic, and im already nervous.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

A Better Way To Spend The Summer

* * *

Three people sat on the couch. All of them doing something that makes them feel bored, and not to mention all three of them look almost like triplets. All three have tri colored hair that spikes up on all sides, yellow bangs and red trimmings on the edge of the spiky part.

But one of them is smaller than the two, and he has a cute bang hanging over his forehead, and the other two have lightning streaks going up. The smaller one is Yugi, he finished putting together an artifact his grandpa found years ago, the Sennen Puzzle. Since the completion of the puzzle Yugi has been making friends and not to mention two of them appearing out of the puzzle.

Yami and Atemu, Yami has pale skin and a combination of crimson and purple eyes. Atemu has beautifully tan skin and crimson eyes. Not much difference between Yami and Atemu, while Yugi is small and a few hair changes and his eyes are round and purple.

Currently Yugi is watching TV while Yami is playing the gameboy for the dozen times. Atemu is listening to an ipod, one that all three share. All three had no intention their summer holidays will be spent as bored as this, and it's only the day after school ended. Their friends went off on their own for the summer.

Anzu went off to dance lessons, which takes all day and into the night with short breaks. Joey is off with his new boyfriend Seto, Tristan is constantly with Serenity and they're usually out on a date or just hanging out. And that leaves the three look a likes with nothing to do. At least until Atemu got an idea, he paused the ipod.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Atemu asked the other two. Yugi and Yami stopped what they were doing to look at Atemu, then the two nodded. Yami turned off the gameboy while Yugi turned off the TV as Atemu pulled off the headphones and set the ipod on a table next to the couch.

"I go first, Yugi truth or dare?" Atemu asked.

"Truth, I don't really trust your mind with dare."

"Like I'd do anything to cute little Yugi?" Yugi blushed while Yami caught the question as flirting.

"Okay then, Yugi what's the one thing you like to do the most?" Atemu asked.

Yugi thought a moment. "Hanging out with my friends."

"My turn, Yami truth or dare?" Yugi asked, turning to Yami.

"Truth." Yugi pouted at Yami's answer.

"Yami what's the most important thing in your life?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought for a moment. "Having a fun time with those I care about."

"Wow that almost sounds like Yugi's answer a while back." Atemu pointed out.

"Atemu, truth or dare?" Yami asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take your shirt off and go outside and get the mail while shouting random things." Yami smiled as Atemu scowled.

As Atemu pulled off his shirt both Yami and Yugi stared in a daze at the handsome tan chest, they never knew that Atemu's chest was anything as sexy as that. Atemu got up and went out the door, Yami and Yugi followed but stayed inside to watch.

"It's funny bunny time!" Atemu shouted.

Yami and Yugi snorted, trying to stop their laughter.

"Everyone don't move!" everyone stared at the young man. "I've lost me brain."

Yami and Yugi couldn't stop their laughter that time.

A man on a bicycle came by and stared unbelievingly at Atemu.

"It's Luigi!" Atemu pointed out at the man on the bicycle.

Yami and Yugi laughed harder.

Atemu got the mail and carried back saying, "Birdie go tweet tweet."

Yami and Yugi rolled on the floor with uncontrollable laughter.

Before Atemu came inside, he shouted, "I shall rule the world! And no one cans stop me!" Atemu started laughing evilly and hysterically at the same time. Then he came inside with the mail in hand, looking over at the two look a likes on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Oh Yami, I'm going to make you pay for that. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Yami answered without thinking, Atemu smirked.

"I dare you to have mature adult activities with me and Yugi," the two on the floor stopped laughing, looking up at Atemu.

"Like what?" Yami asked, not believing his ears.

"Like something more than just kissing and cuddling." Yugi blushed like a tomato while Yami blinked.

"Oh Ra no!" Yami shouted.

"It's a dare Yami, either do it or loose." Atemu growled.

Yami didn't want to loose, but then the dare. He's okay with Atemu a bit, but Yugi? He's too innocent for any of these mature and adult activities. Yami looked over at Yugi, who's still blushing like a tomato. Yugi was looking over at Yami, but he nodded yes. Yami got up and carried Yugi to the bedroom, Atemu following with a smirk on his face.

Once in the bedroom, Yami laid Yugi on the bed and lightly kissed him, to his surprise Yugi kissed back. Atemu came in and then kissed and nipped both Yami and Yugi on their necks. Once he was done Yami pulled away from the kiss and Atemu took his turn kissing Yugi, the little petit kissed back. Yami nipped Atemu's neck and kissed Yugi's neck tenderly.

Atemu pulled away from his kiss with Yugi and kissed Yami on the lips, Yugi kissed both on the necks. Soon all of their clothes lay wrinkled on the floor as the smaller was being loved and making love to both Yami and Atemu.

"I love both of you," Yugi confessed.

"I love you both," Atemu answered.

"Me too." Yami moaned.

Now the three know exactly how they're going to spend the summer holidays. And all three are happy and overjoyed for having to do this all summer.

* * *

Me:there,note the random shout outs were something ive borrowed from my funny quotes in my profile.except for the last one where Atemu shouts that he shall rule the world. i'd better add that one some time. another thing is my favorite one is the ive lost me brain one, that one if u've already figured it out was from jack sparrow's alter ego from the third movie.

Review plz!


End file.
